This project is designed to determine the role of physical conditioning status, indexed as VO2max, on metabolic and cardiovascular function in older men. Studies assess the effects of exercise training and detraining on metabolic function to determine whether differences in physiologic function in older people are modifiable by changing exercise capacity.